


[Podfic] a ribbon at a time

by sisi_rambles



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Double Drabble, Flying, Gen, Identity Reveal, Magic Revealed, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23692483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: Takashi-kun’s cat istalkingto her.
Relationships: Fujiwara Touko & Madara "Nyanko-sensei"
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	[Podfic] a ribbon at a time

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a ribbon at a time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17397401) by [egelantier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/egelantier/pseuds/egelantier). 



**Length:** 00:01:28

**Right Click to Save, Left Click to Stream:** [mp3](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Natsume%20Yuujinchou/a%20ribbon%20at%20a%20time.mp3) (1.0 MB) | [m4b](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Natsume%20Yuujinchou/a%20ribbon%20at%20a%20time.m4b) (1.0 MB)

  



End file.
